The present invention relates to a color picture tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,513 discloses a color picture tube with an in-line gun system in which parallel plates are attached to a focus electrode on both sides of the beam plane. This parallel pair of plates is directed towards the screen and serves to compensate the elliptic distortion of the beam spots by the deflection field, such distorted beam spots reducing the sharpness of the image reproduced. The pair of plates is attached to the focus electrode nearest to the screen. Alternatively, plates can be attached to a focus electrode near the first-mentioned focus electrode on both sides of the beams directed towards the last focus electrode. These plates are mounted at an angular distance of 90 degrees from the first-mentioned parallel pair of plates.